


Holding her, loving you

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding, feelings talk, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Teraz wróciłem. - Wiedział, że w jego głosie słychać było błaganie, ale nie dbał o to. Musiał go przekonać. - Teraz jestem już w domu.<br/>- Teraz jestem już żonaty. </p><p>Sequel do "(If loving you is wrong) I don't want to be right"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding her, loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(If loving you is wrong) I don't want to be right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652258) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> Dostałam tyle hejtu w komentarzach pod pierwszą częścią, że byłam rozdarta czy mnie to smuci (trochę słabo czytać jak ludzie piszą "nienawidzę cię!") czy cieszy (ogromna satysfakcja, jeśli twoje opowiadanie wzbudza takie emocje). Oprócz gróźb pojawiło się też sporo próśb o sequel. Początkowo w ogóle to wykluczałam, bo nie taka była koncepcja na to opowiadanie, ale z drugiej strony poczułam, że jestem w sumie to winna (no bo jak to, przychodzi jakaś nowa do fandomu i pierwsze co robi, to rozbija Stereka?!) tym bardziej, że w głowie pojawił mi się pomysł jak ta cała sytuacja mogłaby się rozwinąć.  
> W każdym razie oto sequel do "(If loving you is wrong) I don't want to be right". Mam nadzieję, że tym razem hejtu dostanę mniej;)  
> Miłej lektury :)

Stiles wszedł szybkim krokiem do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi, opierając się o nie z niewysłowioną wręcz ulgą. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, aby uspokoić bijące szybko serce, po czym podszedł powoli do rozpościerającego się na całą długość łazienki rzędu śnieżnobiałych umywalek. Odkręcił kran i przemył twarz w lodowatej wodzie, marząc aby ten wieczór wreszcie się zakończył. 

Za drzwiami od trzech bitych godzin trwało przyjęcie weselne wieńczące ślub, którego nie chciał teraz nawet wspominać. Nie chciał patrzeć na swoją piękną żonę, na przyjaciół udających, że cieszą się jego szczęściem, na tatę szczerze wierzącego w to, że Stiles naprawdę kocha Malię (co upewniało Stilesa w przekonaniu, że jest już niemal profesjonalnym kłamcą). Na szczęście nigdzie nie widział Dereka, więc przynajmniej w tej kwestii czuł ulgę, a nie rozrywający serce ból. 

Wątpił, czy w ogóle mógłby spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle go zaprosił. A może raczej nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, jaki był prawdziwy powód tej decyzji.  
Stał z głową pochyloną w dół, krople zimnej wody znaczyły drogę wzdłuż jego policzków, kapiąc z brody na porcelanową umywalkę. Nie podniósł głowy, aby zerknąć w lustro – nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy nawet samemu sobie. 

Nagle ciężkie drzwi otworzyły się szybko i niemal bezszelestnie. Do środka, ku zdziwieniu i przerażeniu Stilesa, wślizgnął się ktoś, kogo jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał zobaczyć. Jedyna osoba, której widoku w tej łazience jednocześnie się bał, jak i pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w idealnie skrojonym garniturze stanął naprzeciw niego z założonymi na piersi rękoma i wbitym w niego nieodgadnionym, intensywnym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna, na widok którego serce Stilesa najpierw zamarło, a potem zaczęło bić szaleńczym, gorączkowym tempem, jakby było trzymanym w niewoli ptakiem pragnącym wydostać się na wolność.

Naprzeciw niego stał Derek Hale, miłość jego życia. 

Stiles nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie wiedział czy wolałby teraz przed Derekiem uciec i zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt by go nigdy nie znalazł, czy raczej wziąć go w ramiona i nigdy już nie wypuścić. 

Najbliższy był teraz po prostu wpadnięcia w histerię.

\- Kochasz ją?

Dźwięk niesłyszanego przez tyle lat głosu sprawił, że Stilesowi momentalnie zaschło w ustach. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie jak ten znajomy głos stawał się pełen emocji, gdy godzinami rozmawiali o wspólnej przyszłości, jak wprawiał serce Stilesa w drżenie, gdy Derek szeptał mu coś do ucha. Jak donośny i intensywny był, kiedy się kłócili, a zaraz potem godzili w kłębowiskach pościeli. 

Teraz głos Dereka był pewny, dziwnie spokojny i nie zadrżał nawet przez ułamek sekundy. Stiles nie wiedział, na ile to była gra, a na ile Derekiem rzeczywiście nie targały żadne emocje. 

Nie miał pojęcia, co było gorsze. 

Stiles odchrząknął, starając się dać sobie chwilę na przetrawienie faktu, że po pięciu latach Derek stoi przed nim, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby wcale nie spędził tak dużo czasu w Rosji, jak gdyby wcale Stilesa nie opuścił. Jak gdyby to pytanie było najważniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Jak gdyby od odpowiedzi Stilesa zależały losy świata. 

\- Myślałem, że jednak nie przyjdziesz. - Wydusił z siebie Stiles, mając nadzieję na to, że uniknie przymusu odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Krótkie, zaledwie trzyliterowe słowo nijak nie umiało przejść mu przez gardło. 

Derek pokręcił głową. – Pytam, czy ją kochasz. To jedno chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli powiesz, że tak… - Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Na zawsze zniknę z twojego życia. Waszego życia. – Poprawił się. 

Stiles milczał. Postawiony pod ścianą, nie umiał wydusić z siebie ani słowa, a tym bardziej odpowiedzi na zadane mu pytanie. Opuścił głowę w dół, aby nie musieć patrzeć na przejmujący ból, tak doskonale widoczny w zielonych oczach Dereka. 

Stali tak naprzeciw siebie przez dłuższą chwilę w niemal zupełnej ciszy. Derek czekał na odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, a Stiles na coś, czego sam nie umiał nawet nazwać. Pragnął, aby mogli zapomnieć o wszystkim, zapomnieć o całym świecie i uciec razem jak najdalej stąd. Błagał, aby istniał jakikolwiek sposób, aby nie musieli przeprowadzać tej rozmowy i zamiast tego mógł zrobić to, co chciał zrobić od momentu, gdy zobaczył Dereka przez okno tuż przed ceremonią.

Tak bardzo chciał go pocałować. 

Derek pokręcił głową i odsunął się, kierując swe kroki ku drzwiom. Milczenie Stilesa było dla niego zbyt oczywiste, a on nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Sięgał już ku klamce, gotów wyjść i nigdy więcej nie wracać, kiedy usłyszał za sobą słowa tak ciche, że gdyby nie wyostrzony, wilkołaczy słuch, nie byłby chyba w stanie ich dosłyszeć. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie.

Z ust Dereka wydarło się ciche westchnienie ulgi. Zacisnął powieki i wziął szybko kilka głębokich wdechów. Może jednak nie wszystko było jeszcze do końca stracone. _Dzięki ci, Boże._

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Stilesa i utkwił w niego zbolały wzrok. – Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. – Była dla mnie dobra. – Powiedział prosto. - I była przy mnie, kiedy ciebie nie było.

\- Przysięgałem, że wrócę. 

\- Ale nie wróciłeś. 

Derek słyszał w głosie Stilesa wszechogarniający, przeraźliwy ból, a świadomość tego, że to on i jego własne absurdalne zachowanie jest jego źródłem, sprawiała, że Derek wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie sobie tego do końca wybaczyć. 

\- Teraz wróciłem. - Wiedział, że w jego głosie słychać było błaganie, ale nie dbał o to. Musiał go przekonać. - Teraz jestem już w domu. 

\- Teraz jestem już żonaty. 

Mina Dereka zmieniła się w ułamku sekundy; podszyta bólem irytacja zastąpiła błagalną nutę w jego spojrzeniu, jednak desperacja wciąż pozostała doskonale słyszalna w jego głosie. Zielone oczy zapłonęły dziko, niemal zwierzęco, a mięśnie całego ciała napięły się w gotowości. Wyglądał jak wystraszone, oszalałe z rozpaczy zwierzę szykujące się do ataku.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie tu ściągnąłeś? - Warknął, przysuwając się o krok w stronę Stilesa, który nie mógł nie zauważyć jak oczy Dereka zaszkliły się w cierpieniu. - Zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę, bo to nie był dobry czas na bycie w związku, zwłaszcza na tak dużą odległość, a ja nagle w poczcie znajduję to cholerne zaproszenie. Po co mi je w ogóle wysłałeś? Jako odwet za wyjazd? - Gdyby Stiles nie znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie, pewnie nie zauważyłby nawet tego ułamka sekundy, kiedy to w głosie Dereka pojawiło się drżenie. - Jakaś dziwna, popieprzona logika? Może jeszcze mam cieszyć się twoim szczęściem? - Derek zamilkł, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. Patrzył przez chwilę w bursztynowe oczy Stilesa, jakby szukając z nich odpowiedzi. - Dlaczego mi je wysłałeś? - Dodał cicho po dłuższej chwili z rozbrzmiewającą w głosie rezygnacją i wyrazem twarzy człowieka, który przegrał właśnie najważniejszą walkę w swoim życiu. 

Opuścił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie wybuchnąć płaczem - a był tego bliski. 

Zbyt bliski.

Nawet skupiając się na poskromieniu napływających do oczu łez, słyszał nerwowe bicie serca Stilesa i czuł targające nim emocje. Silny, połączony zapach strachu, nadziei, rozpaczy, miłości... Stiles dawno nie był tak rozdarty. 

Nagle jego cichy głos przerwał dźwięczącą w uszach ciszę. 

\- Żebyś mnie powstrzymał. 

Derek podniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącego o kilka kroków od niego młodego mężczyznę, patrzącego na niego z mieszanką rozpaczy i czułości.

\- Przed czym? - Zapytał miękko Derek ciepłym, łagodnym głosem, jaki od zawsze miał zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Stilesa.

\- Przed popełnieniem największego błędu w moim życiu. – Wyszeptał. 

\- Błędu? - Derek pokręcił głową, niemal wybuchając histerycznym śmiechem; nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. - Byłem pewny, że ją kochasz! Jak mógłbym ci to zrobić? – W roztargnieniu przeczesał palcami włosy. - Nie mogłem tam być, nie mogłem na to patrzeć.

\- Słyszałem cię. To wycie. - wyznał cicho Stiles, bezskutecznie starając się zapanować nad drżeniem w głosie. - Będę słyszał je w głowie do końca życia. 

Milczeli, zachowując między sobą dystans, choć jedyną rzeczą jaką obaj pragnęli było pokonanie tych kilku kroków między nimi i padnięcie sobie w ramiona. Zbyt wiele się jednak przez te pięć lat wydarzyło, zbyt wiele zmieniło, aby mogli tę rozmowę pominąć. 

Stiles pomyślał, że może brak takiej rozmowy był właśnie powodem wszystkich wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Nikt nie rozumiał, dlaczego to robię. - Kontynuował Stiles. - Starali się mnie od tego odwieźć. 

Zresztą nadal tego nie akceptują, dodał w myślach, przypominając sobie groźby Lydii o bojkocie wesela i obietnicy niepojawienia się nawet na ceremonii w kaplicy. 

\- Dlaczego im się nie udało? – Zapytał z wahaniem Derek; nie mógł uwierzyć, że Stiles mógł być aż tak uparty. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem złamane serce. Duma nie pozwoliła mi tego wszystkiego odwołać. Im dalej tym trudniej, a potem było już za późno. – Potarł oczy, wycierając zaczynające gromadzić się pod powiekami łzy. – Błagałem, modliłem się, abyś przyjechał i przerwał całą tę niedorzeczność. – Stiles pokręcił głową. – Myślałem, że jest na to szansa, kiedy zobaczyłem cię wcześniej z okna, ale kiedy nie pojawiłeś się w kaplicy... Czułem, jakbym dostałem obuchem w głowę. Wiedziałem, że już nie mam szans. – Dokończył głosem ledwie unoszącym się ponad szept. 

\- Stiles… - Zaczął Derek, ale Stiles przerwał mu zanim udało mu się powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. 

Miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. - To głupie, ale jestem zły na nas obu. Część mnie jest wściekła, że nie wbiegłeś do kaplicy i nie porwałeś mnie gdzieś na drugi koniec świata. - Czuł rumieniec wstydu wypływający na jego policzki i szyję. Jednak nie było już odwrotu; musiał wyznać mu wszystko. - Ja nie mogłem zrobić tego Malii, nie mogłem uciec czy pewnego dnia po prostu oświadczyć, że ślubu nie będzie. Nie jestem takim facetem.

\- Ale jesteś takim facetem, który żeni się z dziewczyną mimo, że kocha kog... - Czy Stiles nadal coś do niego czuł? Nie mógł tego powiedzieć, nie mógł ryzykować. - Mimo, że jej nie kocha. - Dokończył, wybierając bezpieczniejszą wersję; nie wiedział, co zrobiłby, gdyby Stiles powiedział, że już go nie kocha. Nie chciał narażać się na jeszcze większy ból.

Stiles przytaknął. - Sądziłem, że tego właśnie ode mnie oczekuje. Ona i wszyscy inni. - Po chwili dodał z błąkającym się na ustach smutnym półuśmiechem. - Z kolei moim jedynym marzeniem było, abyś wbiegł do kaplicy z okrzykiem "Nie zgadzam się!" w momencie, gdy pada pytanie "Czy ktoś zna powód, dla którego tych dwoje nie powinno być razem?". Dokładnie tak, jak w tych wszystkich cukrowych, banalnych komediach romantycznych, których tak bardzo nie cierpisz.

Derek uśmiechnął się miękko. - Jako książę z bajki?

Stiles odwzajemnił uśmiech, patrząc na niego z czułością. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia. 

Patrzyli na siebie z uczuciem wypełniającym na nowo ich serca. Uczuciem, które przez ostatnie lata spychali do najdalszych zakątków swoich serc, a które teraz wypłynęło na powrót, zalewając ich aż po czubki głów. 

\- Wróciłem na stałe, wiesz? – Przerwał ciszę Derek, wypowiadając kolejne słowa tak ostrożnie, jak gdyby podchodził do płochego zwierzęcia. – Naprawdę. Cora załatwia ostatnie sprawy i wraca w przyszłym tygodniu, oboje tu wracamy. – Powoli i z namysłem, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał wystraszyć Stilesa, podszedł do niego o krok. - Kocham cię, Stiles. - Powiedział z pasją. - Pozwól mi, a wszystko to naprawię. Moje błędy, twoje błędy. Nawet ten dzisiejszy. 

Po policzkach Stilesa popłynęły powstrzymywane od dawna łzy. Płakał chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd zrobili sobie w ich związku przerwę. Gorące krople spływały po chłodnych, bladych policzkach, a jedyne, co Stiles miał teraz w myślach to pragnienie, aby Derek sięgnął i starł dłonią każdą z nich. 

\- Jak niby chcesz to zrobić?

Derek zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki w jego stronę. Stali kilka cali od siebie, Derek był pewien, że Stiles mógłby nawet usłyszeć jak wilkołacze serce bije mocno w oczekiwaniu. Podniósł dłonie i zbliżył je do policzków Stilesa, nie dotykając go nawet przez moment. Czekał na zgodę lub odepchnięcie, ale nie mógł sam o tym zadecydować. Najważniejsza decyzja należała teraz do Stilesa. 

Derek nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy z jego własnych oczu popłynęły łzy. Niewiele osób widziało go kiedykolwiek płaczącego, a już chyba nikt nie widział go nigdy wcześniej w takim stanie – zrozpaczonego, świadomego popełnionych przez siebie błędów, gotowego paść na kolana i błagać o kolejną szansę. Kompletnie, bezwarunkowo, szaleńczo zakochanego. 

\- Odkręcimy to. – Powiedział, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na płynące mu po policzkach łzy. - Umówię prawników, zapłacę jej, wywiozę cię na drugi koniec świata. Tylko mi na to pozwól. – Stiles zamknął oczy, słuchając łkań Dereka. Myśli pędziły mu w głowie sto mil na godzinę, a on słyszał tylko gorączkowy, zachrypnięty od płaczu głos ukochanego, czuł jedynie jego wibrującą swą intensywnością obecność. - Kocham cię, Stiles. – Powtórzył Derek, marząc tylko o tym, aby wreszcie mógł Stilesa dotknąć. Używał całej swojej siły, aby się przed tym powstrzymać, jak gdyby był ciągle przyciągany w jego stronę i walczył usilnie z grawitacją. - Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko daj mi na to szansę. – Stiles nadal milczał, co dla Dereka było najgorszym ze scenariuszy. Tak czy nie? Nie cierpiał być tak pozostawiony w zawieszeniu. Mężczyzna zapłakał po raz ostatni. - Błagam. – Wyszeptał. 

Kiedy w dzwoniącej w uszach ciszy Derek po raz kolejny pomyślał, że przez uporczywe milczenie Stilesa za chwilę całkowicie zwariuje, młodszy mężczyzna otworzył zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy i spojrzał na Dereka. Początkowo jego spojrzenie było nieodgadnione, jak gdyby jeszcze w głębi ducha miotał się, nie będąc do końca pewnym swojej decyzji, jednak chwilę później w bursztynowe oczy wkradła się ukrywana przez tak długo miłość i czułość. 

Pokiwał twierdząco głową.

Derek wziął go w ramiona szybciej, niż Stiles mógł się tego spodziewać, jednak bardziej poczuł to wszechogarniające bezpieczeństwo i miłość, niż cokolwiek mógł zobaczyć; łzy nadal napływały mu do oczu i rozmazywały cały obraz. Błądząc palcami po twarzy Dereka, sięgnął i połączył ich usta w niezdarnym, rozpaczliwym pocałunku. Derek bez większego wysiłku podniósł Stilesa do góry i posadził go na umywalce, odmawiając wypuszczenia go ze swoich ramion choćby na sekundę. Niemożliwe do zatamowania łzy mieszały się na ich policzkach i szyjach, spływając strużkami na poły ich garniturów. 

Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co będzie dalej, jak to wszystko załatwią, co inni na to wszystko powiedzą. Jednak wiedział, że znów miał Dereka, a to znaczyło, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. 

Choćby byli sami przeciwko światu.


End file.
